


Slick, Please

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Stabdads, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad Memories, Sleep, Stab Dads AU, Sweet babes, Wow I'm bad at tagging aren't i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs





	1. Broccoli

"Like my new glasses?"

"Since when did you need glasses?" Droog asked, turning to Slick.

"Boxcars was using me as a model."

"You're still doing that? Why?"

"Because Boxcars held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me."

"Mhm..." Droog rolled his eyes. "You wearing those out?"

"Yes. To spite you."

Droog gave him a snort and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Whatever you say."

Slick rolled his eyes and followed after Droog.   
\--  
"What are you staring at?" Slick asked from across the table.

"I can see my reflection in them."

Slick rolled his eyes at the mesmerised Droog. "And I'm the weird one."

"You enjoy modeling, admit it."

"Never."

Droog chuckled softly and kept Slick fondly, as the plates of hot food came out.

"I don't know why you order the one meal with vegetables."

"Be healthy for once."

Slick scowled at his broccoli. "It's disgusting."

"Stop being such a baby about it."

"I'm not!"

Droog looked up at Slick, looking him in the eyes, through the glasses.

"Then eat one."

Slick glared at him and shoved one in his mouth.

As the broccoli spread its disgustingly healthy taste around his mouth, Droog watched him, waiting for him to either swallow or spit it out.

"You seem to be having a hard time there, Slick."

He glared at him.

"C'mon, I know you can take more."

Slick continued to chew, staring straight at Droog.

"You dirty fuck." He said through the food.

Droog hummed. "Manners, Slick."

"Fuck you."

"I know you will later."

Droog smiled at him, an uncharacteristic toothy grin.

Slick looked at his own identical red wine.

Did the waiter spike their wine?

Wait...

"What the fuck are you doing, Droog?"

"I'm using your glasses as a mirror to see if I have broccoli in my teeth."

Slick scoffed and took them off putting them on the table. "I'm never putting those on again."

Droog snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Why?"

"You realize I still exist, right?"

A roll of the eyes as Droog pocketed the glasses. "What? They're for later."

"I swear you're obsessed with me. You probably worship me in a goddamn satanic shrine."

Droog held a finger up to his lips and winked. "That's a secret between us, babe."


	2. Letting Go

Karkat watched from behind the corner as his dad smoked another one.

So strange to see him lose all self control...

So... Foreign.

Karkat could only look up to him like a fatherly figure, but only hit a wall when he tried to get closer. Of course he loves his father, but he wished he could be closer.

_Closer would be nice._

Karkat's cherry red eyes stared at his father, his tie undone, sitting on the couch like a bum.

Slick was no bum.

A cloud of white smoke filled the living room. No one smokes in the house.

Karkat wrapped his hand around the cold corner of the wall.

He heard a small sound. A huff...

Slick crushed the burning cigarette with his heel into the hardwood floor. It stopped growing orange.

He watched as his father broke down, head in hands. Karkat could hear him choking up and crying.

His heart sank.

But he couldn't find himself to move towards him to help him.

_Closer would be nice.... But if only he could be closer._

"Son?"

His voice was soft and cracking.

"Yes?" Karkat answered, his own a hoarse mess.

"Come here..." He said, his arms outstretched.

Karkat could only find himself walking towards him, the cold floor creaking as he came closer.

_Closer._

Slick held his son close and pet him.

Karkat could feel his warmth on him.

"She's gone..."

Karkat looked up at him.

Hazel eyes looked back at him.

"It's just us now."  
\---  
Karkat looked at his father.

So happy. He looked so happy.

A smile plastered on his face, as he held a box of cigarettes above his head.

His father sat under another, the man reaching for the cigs, a smile on his face as well.

A soft squeal of joy sounded from his dad. Nothing he's heard before.

Karkat watched with red eyes.

Slick pulled the other in for a kiss, tugging him by the tie.

He traced the little divots in the cold wall.

_Closer is better... But no steps were taken forward._

"Son?"

Slick looked over at the wall.

But nobody stood there.

With a smile plastered on his face, Karkat climbed the stairs to his room.

Still they're close.

Droog smiled back at Slick and kissed his head.

"It's just us now."

Slick smiled and leaned on Droog.

Karkat had never seen his dad let himself go so much.

But this time he was alive.


	3. Smile

Droog could feel him twisting and turning in bed. He's writhing in a cold sweat next to him, murmuring short phrases like, "no" and "stop", like a scene out of a cliché horror movie.

But it wasn't a movie. It was a personal hell for Slick. He's just watching as his whole world his shattering apart....

He keeps rewatching the traumatizing events of his old lover, laying there in the hospital bed, as he sat next to her slowly die.

Her breath was shaky and her grip on his hand slowly untightens. The monitor beeps softly and slowly.

"Slick, before I go-"

"No."

She smiles up at him, her hazel eyes still as gentle and full of life as they had met.

"Remind Kankri to sort out the colors from and Karkat to set the stove to medium heat for the soup."

Slick gripped her hand tightly.

"Stop your worrying Slick... You'll be fine without me. The boys can take care of themselves... And you too, soon."

Slick smiled, through his tears that were welling up. He let out a small laugh.

"There you go..."

"Paint, I..."

"I want you to smile more. Don't keep yourself back all the time."

Slick looked at her and gave a goofy, toothy grin, which she could only return with a weak smile.

"Oh, don't forget to tell the boys I love them."

"I won't..."

"And I love you too, you know that?"

"I do."

Slow... So slow. Her heart wasn't pulsing quickly any longer.

And he was stuck.

Crying. Sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Paint... I can't smile."

And it hurt.

His eyes snapped open and tears poured out from them.

He shrunk as a pair of arms wrap around his waist tightly and pulled him close.

Helpless.

He could only feel helpless as he watched her die.

"Hey..."

He kept crying and sobbing, just as he had that day.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered.

"Slick."

"I'm sorry."

"Slick."

"I couldn't smile."

"Jack."

He shushed, whimpering and sniffling.

"Hey, it's alright."

Slick turned around to see kind, hazel eyes staring back at him.

He started sobbing again and buried his face into Droog's chest, clinging to him like a lost child who had just been found.

He could feel him softly petting his hair and kissing the top of his head and anywhere else he could manage to reach.

"Hey, you're alright."

Slick tightened his grip on Droog, who continued to pet him and cover his face with soft kisses until he passed out again.

And somehow his woes melted away with exhaustion and cuddling.


End file.
